Broken Promise
by Lil Hamari
Summary: A one-shot about Usagi waiting for Seiya who promise her that she'll return for her but it been years later and still she hasn't come back. How long will Usagi wait for her or would she finally give up?


**Hi guys! This is my first angst story that I ever worked on so be nice about it and I hope you guys like it as much as I did, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>Broken Promise<p>

"_It's raining again," _thought Mamoru with a sigh, _"And knowing her, she will be at it again," _so with that he left, bringing with him an umbrella, knowing that he would find Usagi at the park again.

"_How long will Usagi wait for her, it been 8 years now and yet she still waiting, Usagi has to face it, she isn't coming back, and there is nothing I can't do about it but watch as she break to pieces as she is now," _thought Mamoru, _"Why Seiya! Why do you have to break her heart like that! Don't you see how much she loves you and not me, I would have given the whole world to her if she had chosen me but she choose you, so why?" _

As the man was in agony, he reached to the park and his heart broke more as he watched the woman he loves break down into two while crying out Seiya name as if that will save her from this mess.

He slowly walks to where she stood, afraid that he might scare her away like he did last time, as he was getting closer her he saw how truly broken she was. Her body was getting paler by the second and her eyes that was once filled with happiness began to fade by every year that passed by and yet she still remain beautiful as she was before but that angel wasn't meant for him, it belong for another who lives in a different universe.

Oh, how he wished with all his might that she belonged to him instead of her. He wouldn't have leave her broken as she was now, instead they would have gotten married and she would have become a mother who would have raised his child but fate was ever so cruel to him, for he could only watch her from afar just to see what she was doing.

As he was dwelling in his thoughts, the woman notice that she wasn't alone for there was someone there, hoping that it was Seiya she looked up but was disappointed to see that it was only Mamoru so she broke down again while finally giving up, knowing that Seiya won't come for her as she promised.

An hour passed by and then a few more till finally Mamoru build up his energy to talk to this angel who could only stare at the sky with an expressionless face that she had on. "Usagi, let's get you back home before anyone gets worried," but all the girl could do was stare at him before answering a no.

"She isn't coming Usagi, and we're all afraid on what's going to happen to you," said Mamoru softly, as he watched a few more tears escape her. "C'mon I'll take you back home," and with that Mamoru gently carried the girl not bothering that he got wet in the process, as long as he took her somewhere safe and sound.

It was a long quiet walk till he made it to her place and he put her right down before grabbing the keys that was under the mat. As he opened the door, he saw what a total mess it was. There was ripped pictures in the floor as there was clothes everywhere in the living room but he didn't said anything instead he took her to her room and asked her to change before stepping out of the room.

After that he headed straight to the bathroom so he can grab a towel and dry himself before making sure to grab some medicine for her. As he was doing that, Usagi watched him quietly and couldn't hope but say, "Why do you care so much for me if I don't feel the same way for you?"

"It's because of that reason that I still care for you, Usako. Now swallow this pill so you won't get sick," and with that she swallow the pill without a word. After that they said nothing but stared at each other soul and saw how truly broken they are before Mamoru broke away.

"You should go now Mamo-chan, you got to work tomorrow and I don't want to be the reason why you're late," she said quietly.

"I don't have to go. I could just cancel my meeting tomorrow so I can stay with you and make sure that you're alright," he said quickly. "I don't want you to miss work so please leave," and with that Usagi pushed him gently through the door but couldn't help but let a few tears out. "_It's for the best," _she thought out loud,_ "I would only hurt you more Mamo-chan especially with the plan that I decided to follow through," _and with that she closed the door.

As she headed to the kitchen all she thought about was how sorry she was for making her family and friends worry about her but that will soon end, she promise herself, as she opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife, she was finally going to do it and there was no turning back now.

"_I'm sorry Seiya but I'm not as strong as you thought I was and I can't live without you. If I can't be with you in body then I'll be with you in spirit. So please wait for me Seiya, I'll be there soon,"_ and with that she closed her eyes as she plunge the knife straight through her heart with a smile on her face, and with that everything turned black as the girl fallen to the floor with a loud thump.

Meanwhile Sailor Star Fighter was at Kinmoku crying her heart for she yearned to be with her Odango again but couldn't leave her home planet for she had to train the new senshi and marry her betrothed who she hated with a passion. She tried to escape to many times but the guards always did got her in time. So now she is confined in her room and all she can do was stare at the moon as tears flowed down her face.

"_I'm sorry Odango, it seems I won't be keeping my promise after all."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys thought? Was it good or bad for a first timer? So please review, thank you! XD**


End file.
